Some Old, Something New, Something Blue
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Finn loves Rachel and Rachel loves Finn. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG? I'm not sure where I'm going with this one yet. It's my first Glee fic. But it's complete Finchel. Rating may get higher in later chapters... most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. *Le Sigh***

**A/N: Why is it that I ALWAYS become addicted to great shows after they've been on the air already for a season or two? Well thank the lawd for iTunes and having the complete first season of Glee. I downloaded every episode and watched them all in one day and am now a devoted Gleek. Of course I fell in love with Finn and Rachel because they are just so darn cute. Lea and Cory are awesome and so so adorable together. I wanted to try my hand at a Glee fic. Let's see where this _Journey_ takes us and please, _Don't Stop Believin'_ (WOW I'm a total cheese ball LOL!) **

Pure confidence and well let's face it, as corny as it sounded, glee, buzzed around Rachel Berry. The now junior at McKinley high was practically glowing. Sure she didn't get to spend much of her summer with Finn, her dads' had whisked her off for a two month vacation traveling around Europe which was amazing and beautiful but she had desperately missed Finn during that time. She just thanked god for email, video chat, and cell phones. But now the summer was over. It was a brand new school year, the glee club had a second chance, Finn had confessed his love to her, in fact many times, and the possibilities were endless.

Walking down the crowded hallway with her head held high and her shoulders back, Rachel made her way towards the object of her affections locker. The fact the she was getting knocked into by the hordes of students, depressingly shuffling by, didn't even faze her. Everything was perfect, everything was incredible, NO ONE but NO ONE was going to rain on Rachel Berry's parade... an all too familiar icy feeling splashed against her bare legs. Rachel stopped cold, both literally and physically. Her big brown eyes finally opened up after a long moment when she heard kids laughing and shouting crude names... but they weren't at her. In fact, quickly checking herself over, Rachel realized that her legs were the only part of her body that had been hit by the offending slushy. When the thrower in question had always aimed specifically for her, they made sure to get face and made damn sure it destroyed her clothes. For once the slushy wasn't thrown at her.

When the realization dawned on her, Rachel looked up to see a tall lanky boy with wavy black hair wiping blue ice from his face as his backpack and a folder full of papers laid scattered on the floor.

"Welcome to McKinley LOSER!" A faceless jock in a letterman's jacket barked out in laughter as he high-fived his moron buddy and walked away laughing.

The tall lanky boy with wavy black hair turned and locked eyes with Rachel. His cobalt blue eyes stared her up and down with an apologetic look. He bent down and began gathering up his things.

"It's always fun being the new kid." He said as he stood back up and threw one strap of his blue stained back pack over his shoulder. "Sorry those jerks got you."

Rachel shook her head, "It's okay I've had my fair share of slushy facials." The boy scrunched up his face, confused. "What?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I've been to over three high schools in the past two and a half years and you just don't seem to be the 'type' to get a slushy thrown at or, I don't know, be harassed in any way."

Rachel's curiosity was suddenly peaked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The boy rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and a blush crept over his cute face. "I-I-I-I-I uh just mean you're really um really pretty and it seems like guys would be hitting on you rather than torturing you."

Rachel averted her eyes and tried to hide her own blush. She cleared her throat and stood up perfectly straight again. "Trust me, I've never been the most popular student here at McKinley, far from it actually and being a member of the glee club doesn't help much either."

The boy's cobalt blue eyes grew a shade lighter. "You're a member of the glee club?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, despite what you might hear from certain boorish students, and we totally should have won regionals last year but we were completely and totally unfairly..." Rachel was cut off from her rant and let out a squeak of surprise as two familiar strong arms encircled her tiny waste from behind and lifted her high in the air, spinning her around. She caught her breath and laughed when she looked up and saw Finn smiling down at her with a sweet goofy grin.

"I have been waiting for this moment for way too long." Finn pulled Rachel against him and kissed her hard but sweet. When he finally pulled back Rachel was staring up at him with a brilliant white smile. A worried look spread across her face when she saw Finn frown and slightly pull away to look down at his jeans which were now wet with cold slushy. His eyes flashed to Rachel's legs and then back up to her face, and the look in his eyes could only be described as the one he was wearing when she told him the truth about Quinn's baby and he walked into the choir room and sucker punched Puck.

"Oh no, no, no its fine no one hit me with a slushy!" She quickly blurted out to calm him. Turning slightly, still in his arms she gestured to the boy with blue slushy all over him.

The boy gave Finn a quick wave. "Hi, I'm Travis the new kid and I guess if I'm not wearing a letterman's jacket or a cheerleading uniform this is how one is greeted." Travis paused for a moment. "Actually, I think if I was wearing a cheerleading uniform I would have been slushied as well." Rachel tried her best to stifle her giggle.

"Sorry about the assholes at this place, man." Finn shrugged. "I'm Finn this is my girlfriend Rachel." Rachel couldn't hide the smile at being introduced by Finn, himself, as his girlfriend.

"It's all good." Travis ran a hand through his hair managing to shake a bit of the slushy out. "Nice to meet two civilized people in high school for once." The bell for homeroom rang and Finn started leading Rachel away by the waist. "Wait! Sorry to bother you and all but could you tell me where the bathroom is. I kind of don't want to show up to homeroom on my first day looking like Papa Smurff."

"It's down the hall on your right." Finn told him.

"Thanks." Travis started walking away but stopped and turned. "Hey Rachel, maybe I'll check out this glee club you mentioned." Finn looked down at Rachel who was smiling, and frowned.

"If you got the talent, bring it."

"Bring it I shall." Travis gave her a funny little salute before walking away."

Rachel didn't realize it as Finn pulled her a little closer than necessary as they made there way to homeroom."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing including Stevie Wonders song "For Once in My Life" and Coldplay's song "Shiver." Tell me what you think so far. I Know where I am taking this now and IT IS A FINCHEL STORY.**

Finn sat at the piano in the choir room idly tapping a few keys here and there. He took a glance over at the clock and sighed. Rachel was supposed to meet him over 20 minutes ago. He figured since they hardly got to see each other all summer AND all day what with the craziness of the first day of classes and all, at least they could sneak in an hour of some alone time before glee club began. Finn's head jerked up as he heard the door to the room squeak open. Rachel placed her books on one of the chairs and smiled sweetly as she walked over to him. She slid in next to him on the piano bench and there was a bashful silence between the two. This felt so out of character for Rachel but now that she was actually with Finn, for real, and there was all of that tension of not being able to be with one another for so long and wanting too so badly... she felt like she might pounce on him but in all honestly they had only kissed a few times. Sure she had made out with Puck and Jesse but Finn was different. She was truly, madly, and deeply in love with him. She wanted to open her mouth and say something and she knew whatever came out was going to be stupid but luckily Finn cut in before she had a chance. He played a few bars on the piano of a song she knew all to well.

Softly, Finn began to sing. **_"For once in my life I have someone who needs me. Someone I've needed so long."_** He took a slow breath and continued on. **_"For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me and somehow I know I'll be strong."_** Finn felt Rachel's thigh gently bump against his.

_**"For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of. Long before I knew. Someone warm like you."**_ Rachel sang the second verse and Finn's fingers left the piano keys and his hands intertwined with hers. _**"Would make my dreams come true."**_ Rachel sang on.

Finn picked up the third verse, effortlessly. _**"For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me, not like it's hurt me before. For once, I have something I know won't desert me. I'm not alone anymore."**_

Rachel leaned in closer to Finn, her voice now bolder and her eyes a bit darker than usual and Finn was the same. This time they sang the last verse of the song together. _**"For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it! As long as I know I have love, I can make it! For once in my life, I have someone who needs me!"**_ They both stopped and that's when Rachel pounced.

Finn felt a slight pain when his back smacked down against the piano bench but he immediately ignored it as Rachel came down on top of him and hungrily kissed him. THIS is what they had both been waiting two long, long months for.

Finn buried his fingers in Rachel's long silky brown hair and arched his hips against her, eliciting a cross between a purr and moan from her throat. Finn just about lost it at hearing that noise alone. His fingers stumbled down to the bottom of her sweater and just as he began pushing it upwards and feeling sinfully soft skin, the door burst open and there was a loud clash of keys from the piano as Rachel shot up and Finn face planted onto the floor.

"Oh, shit. Sorry I uh didn't mean to." Travis ran his hand over the back of his neck, again and looked down at his feet embarrassed. "I figured I'd show up a little early so I could you know get to know the place a little better."

Rachel stood up and straightened out her sweater and skirt. It didn't exactly help that her hair was all tousled thanks to Finn and her full lips were slightly swollen. "Um no it's fine. It's great." She beamed at Travis. "It means you're showing initiative. That's really admirable. I see you got the slushy out of your hair." She said and Travis laughed.

Finn rubbed the side of his face as he pulled himself up off the ground. He was more than a little pissed off to see that the new kid had unknowingly interrupted his planned alone time with Rachel and subconsciously, he was pissed off that the guy had even shown up to glee club in the first place. Was this a joke?

"Thanks." Travis smirked in a shy way at Rachel.

Before anything further could be said the glee club started filing into the room, sparing curious glances at the stranger amongst them. Finn and Rachel took their seats with everyone else while Travis looked around nervously. Mr. Schuster came into the room and passed by Travis taking his usual seat on the stool in front of the piano. It took him a second to realize that the room was suspiciously quiet and that's when he noticed Travis.

"Hi there." Mr. Schuster greeted Travis.

"Ah, hi. You're Mr. Schuster right?"

"That I am."

"Well, I ah heard about glee club from Rachel." As soon as Travis said that everyone turned to Rachel and gave her their best 'what in the hell' looks. "I'm Travis Noman, I was wondering if I could try out?"

Kurt spoke up first. "Okay what school are you working with? You are way too pretty to just waltz in here and 'try' out for glee club."

Travis let out a breathy laugh and shook his head confused. "I'm not working with any school. I just moved here from Michigan. My dad got a transfer... yet again." Travis looked a little saddened after he said that and it didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"I don't know." Mercedes said folding her arms across her chest.

"Everybody gets a chance to audition." Mr. Schuster reminded them. "Do you have a song prepared, Travis?"

"Ah, yeah, I do."

Mr. Schuster gestured for Travis to come stand in front of everyone and Travis awkwardly shuffled over. "We're ready when you are."

Travis looked around the room nervously and cleared his throat a few times causing a few scoffs and eye rolls from his audience. Taking in a deep breath Travis clenched his fists and let loose.

_**"So I look in your direction,"**_ Finn noticed that he looked over at Rachel when he sang that, _**"But you pay me no attention, do you? I know you don't listen to me, cause you say you see straight through me, don't you? But on and on, from the moment I wake, till the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me. I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care. Did you want me to change? Well, I changed for good. And I want you to know, that you'll always get your way. I wanted to say... don't you shiver, shiver, sing it loud and clear, I'll be waiting for you. So you know how much I need ya, but you never even see me, do you? And is this my final chance of getting you? But on and on, from the moment I wake, till the moment I sleep, I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me. I'll be waiting in line, just to see if you care. Did you want me to change? Well I changed for good. And I want you to know, that you'll always get your way. I wanted to say... don't you shiver, don't you shiver."**_ Travis let his astounding voice slowly fade away.

Everyone was quiet, stunned, and then Mr. Schuster started to clap. "Ladies and gentlemen I think we have a new member to our glee club."

Travis shouted out an excited yes and looked up at Rachel again who was beaming. Finn gulped hard. This all didn't seem so innocent anymore.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn tossed his books into his locker with more force than necessary. He was upset. Who did this new kid think he was? Okay, so he had a good voice and all but so what. It wasn't like Quinn and Mercedes and Santana and Tina and Brittani and Kurt and EVERYONE else in the room who was into dudes was swooning. And what was with his stupid shaggy clack hair? Hadn't he ever heard of a haircut? And that smile, that overly big, overly white smile.

Although, when he finally slammed his locker door he wondered if there really was a reason to be upset? Sure he wasn't thrilled with the idea of Travis getting into glee club but what was the big deal? He knew that Rachel loved him and that was all that mattered. As soon as that thought popped into his head the petite brunette in question popped up behind him greeting him in a sing song voice. Her hands were tucked behind her back, a huge smile painted her beautiful face, and she was practically bouncing up and down on her feet. Finn couldn't help but let the uneasiness he was feeling melt away at the sight.

"So," Rachel began, "I feel bad that I was late showing up early for glee practice to be with you but I think I can make it up to you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Finn asked quirking a curious eyebrow. "Well, my dad called and said he was going to be staying late at work... then my other dad called and said the same thing." Finn tried to hide his smile, knowing where this was most likely going. "I was thinking you could come over and we could..." Finn's heart was racing, "we could rehearse a few songs for glee club." Finn felt his heart thump painfully against his chest. He apparently was wrong where all of this was going. Rachel grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off.

...

Alright, so Finn WAS right about where this was all going. When they had gotten to Rachel's house and went up to her bedroom she sat on her bed and whipped out some sheet music and handed a few pages to Finn but before he even had a chance to look at what song it was, Rachel was in his lap kissing him. The sheet music was forgotten in a matter of seconds.

"I thought you actually wanted to rehearse." Finn laughed as he took hold of the back of Rachel's thighs and laid her down on her bed.

Rachel giggled. "Well, that was actually my plan at first but then I sort of twisted it into something else."

"Nicely done." Finn smirked and gently covered his body over Rachel's.

They started off slow, Finn not wanting to rush anything yet, despite the strained feeling in his jeans. However, Rachel decided that wasn't the best way to go, and she pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him. Finn choked a bit in surprise when Rachel pulled back and lifted her sweater up over her head and tossed it across the room. His eyes were having trouble looking anywhere else except her chest, covered in a pink polka dotted bra. The strained feeling in his jeans got even worse as he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily.

Rachel, smiled to herself, pleased at Finn's reaction. She spread out over him and claimed his shell shocked lips. His hands began a slow teasing ascent up her sides as her own hand began its own slow teasing descent down Finn's chest and over the bulge in his jeans. His fingers tightened on her arms and his lower half jerked a bit as she started unzipping his pants. Right as her small fingers were making their way into his undone zipper the telephone on her nightstand started making shrill ringing noises. Finn felt like the wind was knocked out of him as Rachel quickly jumped up off of him and swung around so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh come on." Finn said out of breath, his eyes wide and glazed over.

"It might be one of my dads." Rachel whispered to him as she snatched up the cordless phone and answered. Finn used whatever little blood was left in his upper body to prop himself up against the head board of the bed.

"Rachel Berry, speaking." She said into the phone, business like.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Travis. Travis from school."

"Oh! Hi" Rachel was more than surprised. She scooted off of the bed and picked her sweater up off of the floor. Finn's jaw dropped with disappointment as he watched her struggle to put it back on as she juggled holding the phone up against her ear.

"You know there are a ton of different berries." Travis said. "There are blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, but there was only one Berry in the phone book, the one Berry I was looking for actually." Rachel laughed and Finn furrowed his brow, now thinking that it wasn't one of her dads on the other end of the line.

"What did you need?" Rachel asked.

"Mr. Schuster said that I should get a little extra practice in before glee club tomorrow. I kind of got the sense that you were leader of the pack in there." Travis told her.

"I am." Rachel said.

"Cool." Travis laughed. "I'm at the bleachers on the football field at school. Do you want to swing by and we can go over some stuff?"

"Now?" Rachel peeked over her shoulder at Finn.

"I really could use the help and from what I've heard you're off the charts talented."

Rachel bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Well, anything to help out I guess. I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes."

"Awesome." Travis grinned and hung up his cell phone.

Rachel placed the phone back on the nightstand and bent over Finn giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What's up? Who was that? Were are you going." Finn asked.

"Mr. Schuster wants me to help out Travis, you know with me being so talented and him being so new. He's really good but still very raw." Rachel quickly ran her fingers through her hair and checked her appearance in the mirror. "We will definitely finish this later." She winked at Finn and before he could stop her she was out the door.

Finn let out a flabbergasted sigh and fell back on the bed, hard. Suddenly, images of his fist connecting with Travis's big nose were flooding through his mind.

**A/N: I once again assure you all that this IS a Finchel story. There's a twist though. Why do I get the feeling that maybe some of you know what it may be? I hope you don't think what you think it is though. I can be very sneaky *shifty eyes* Thanks so much for reading and staying with me so far on my first Glee fic ever!**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the song "Release" by Pearl Jam.**

Travis sat on the bleachers, the wind messing up his shaggy black hair and making it fall over his eyes. He scrolled through his iPod stopping on a song that brought a sad smile to his face. He began singing along.

_**"I see the world. Feel the chill. Which way to go. Windowsill. I see the words. On a rocking horse of time. I see the birds in the rain."**_ Travis moved his hair out of his eyes and they were watery with unshed tears. _**"Oh dear dad. Can you see me now? I am myself. Like you somehow. I'll wait up in the dark, for you to speak to me. I'll open up. Release me. Release me. Release me. Release me."**_ The song ended and Travis turned his head to see Rachel standing on the bleachers a few feet away from him. She wore her own sad smile. Tugging his ear buds out, Travis tucked his iPod into his pocket and let out a small laugh. "You're early."

"I like being early." Rachel pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and hesitantly sat down next to Travis. There was a long confusing but at the same time, in an unexplainable way, understanding silence between them. "That song you sang... it was beautiful, you sang it beautifully."

"Thanks." Travis shrugged. "I guess I'm a masochist in that way. You know, listening to music about things that actually affect me personally."

"Well, that song is about not knowing who your father is, right? By Pearl Jam?"

"Wow." Travis looked impressed. "I didn't peg you for a Pearl Jam type of girl." He looked down at his feet. "But yeah it is."

"I thought you said that your dad got transfered here from Michigan."

"Stepdad." Travis corrected her. "Alan is a nice guy, ya know. I mean he treats my mom real good and he's always been there for me but I never knew my real dad." Travis shook his head and laughed at himself a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Rachel, I have no idea why I'm telling you this, don't listen to my pathetic ramblings."

Rachel quickly spoke up. "It's not pathetic and... I'm kind of glad you're telling me this."

"You are?" Travis looked at her confused.

"I never knew who my mother was." Travis's eyebrows raised. "Well, I actually found out last year. She was the coach for our rival glee club team."

"Damn." Travis inched a little closer. "So what happened?" He realized he might have sounded pushy. "Sorry I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay." Rachel let out a sad sigh. "She was beautiful and beyond talented and everything I always imagined my mother would be but... she wasn't my mom"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it was too late. When I was little I always used to wonder what it would be like having her with me but by the time I met her it was too late. I had already experienced ALL of those things with my dads. We couldn't have the relationship I always wished we could have." A stray tear fell down Rachel's cheek and she felt Travis gently reach his thumb out and brush it away. She straightened herself out and wiped her eyes. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, really, it's actually kind of awesome learning this about you. It makes me feel like I'm not so alone for once."

"So how come you never knew your father, if you don't mind me asking."

Travis sucked in a breath. "My mom didn't get married to my stepdad Alan until I was 12. She had always wanted kids but the right guy never came along I guess. She went to a sperm bank."

"Oh."

"I know that's kind of normal, nowadays but I still wonder, who he is, what he looks like, if I look like him, what he acts like, if he has his own family now."

Rachel sweetly kissed Travis's cheek. "And I bet he wonders about the kid he helped bring into this world turned out like and that kid is really great."

Travis blushed and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. That seemed to be a habit of his when he was being shy or embarrassed. "Thanks Rachel. You're really awesome you know that?"

"Don't forget undeniably talented." She said playfully, elbowing his side.

"Yeah, that too." He smiled his overly big, overly white smile at her.

It was quiet again, a companionable silence. Rachel pulled some sheet music out of her bag next to her. "Shall we begin?"

**A/N: Once again I assure you this is a Finchel story so please don't walk away! Ah!**

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Plain and simple, Travis was good. No, Travis was great. It was Friday and he had only been in the glee club for a week and every single day he was killing it more and more. He was disgustingly talented which never went unnoticed by Mr. Schuster or anyone else in the club, and fine, all right, despite his stupid shaggy black hair and the fact that he was way too tall and way too lanky, he was a good looking guy, Finn could admit that to himself, but never out loud.

Rachel was even spending an extra hour or two after rehearsals everyday just to practice with him even more. It was like she had no time for him anymore. This did nothing to quell Finn's fantasies of repeatedly bashing in Travis's face, but Rachel would never fall for another guy that quickly, right? Well, there was Jesse but that was in the past. Rachel loved him, didn't she? Finn knew she did and she even had told him, right before he broke her heart, that she would always be "painfully honest with him," so there was nothing to worry about. So why did Finn have to clench up his fists and curl in his toes every time he saw Rachel and Travis glance over at one another and share this knowing type of look and smile. A look of understanding and respect. Maybe they just respected each others talent. Or maybe Travis just respected Rachel's smokin' hot body. Finn dropped his head against the steering wheel of his car and didn't even care that his forehead was leaning on the horn making it blare.

"Finn!" Rachel came running out of her front door, across her lawn, and quickly opened up the passengers side door and got into Finn's car. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back against his seat. He was staring up at the roof of his car. "I was coming right out, you didn't need to lay down on the horn."

"Huh?" He looked over at Rachel not even realizing she had gotten into his car. He was too wrapped up in his own suspicious thoughts. Finn Hudson, lost in deep thought, people would break out into hysterical laughter just at hearing that. Deep thoughts and Finn Hudson did not go hand in hand.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I guess." Finn lied.

"Oh." Rachel's head fell and she looked disappointed. "It's okay if you don't want to do anything tonight then. I'll understand." She put her hand on Finn's cheek and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his lips.

Finn perked up at that and cupped Rachel's Face in his big hands and turned so that his lips were now fully against hers. He kissed her with more possession and dominance than usual and Rachel sunk into him. It wasn't until the horn started blaring again that Finn snapped back to reality.

"Shit!" He said whipping his head around nervously, hoping that none of Rachel's neighbors were going to come out of their homes screaming at him to shut the hell up.

Rachel buried her head into Finn's chest and he heard muffled giggles. He couldn't help but laugh too. Rachel finally lifted her head up after a few long seconds. "My dads are probably inside wondering what in God's earth is going on out here and I know they're not thinking it's anything wholesome."

"Well, that's why I left the engine running." Finn smiled proudly.

"You're always thinking ahead of time aren't you Finn Hudson?" Rachel said mischievously.

"When it comes to you, Rachel Berry," He rested his hands on her hips and leaned his forehead against hers, "ALWAYS."

Rachel giggled again and met him in a playful kiss. They were still parked out in front of Rachel's house but neither one seemed to notice or care. Just as things began to heat up "Don't Rain on My Parade" started playing. Rachel turned her head away from Finn and fished around behind her for her cell phone. Finn let out a loud frustrated groan. Why was it that EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME things started to get going between them something or someone always interrupted them? Was fate screwing around with him or something? Right before rachel brought her cell phone up to her ear Finn noticed the name TRAVIS N. on the small screen. He felt his chest tighten up with anger.

"Hey, Rachel." Travis heard a sarcastic muffled 'perfect' being said in the background. "Um, is now an okay time to be calling?"

"Well, I'm actually a little busy right now." Finn puffed out his chest at hearing that and thought to himself, _damn right she is Travis._

"Okay that's cool. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to go for it."

"Really!" Rachel beamed and moved away from Finn. What did Travis say that had her so happy.

"Yeah. I'm driving to Pennsylvania tomorrow morning bright and early. I found the sperm bank in Harrisburg my mom went to. I think they could help me out."

"That's really great Travis."

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come with me."

"Seriously?"

"Rachel, I haven't known you that long, a week actually, but you just get it, you're one of the only people who understands. You've been spending all this time with me listening to me and talking to me and I just really want you there."

Rachel felt her heart swell. "I'd be honored."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up around 9 am. Cool?"

"I can't wait." Rachel ended the call and turned back to Finn.

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to go with him on a mini road trip tomorrow for peer encouragement."

'What?" Finn was now more than pissed off.

"We'll just be gone for the day, Finn."

"Why does he need to go on some road trip and WHY does he need you there? Can't he take his mom or dad, or I dunno Kurt?" Swarms of thoughts, and not good ones, were racing through his mind.

"I really shouldn't say, Finn, it's not my place."

Finn let out a long sigh. If Rachel was going to do something she was going to do it and no one was going to stop her, even him. He pulled her into a tight hug enveloping himself around her and pressed his forehead against hers again. "I love you Rachel. I really love you and... you said you'd always be honest with me."

"Of course." She said, her big brown eyes showing complete seriousness. "Finn," Rachel let out a little laugh. "You know that I love you, more than anything in the entire universe. I'll always be honest with you, painfully so, remember?" Rachel smiled at him but there was a hint of confusion behind it.

Finn simply nodded and held Rachel to him, not willing to let her go until it was absolutely necessary.

**TBC... **


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was already waiting in front of her house at 8:45 am, with everything she and Travis would need for their road trip. Travis pulled up a few minutes after 9 and smiled when he saw her. She was always overly prepared for everything and anything just like he was.

"You ready to get this show on the road Berry?" He shouted, amused, as he got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger's side door for her. Travis took her big bag and put it in the back seat. When they were finally settled in, Rachel reached around in the back seat and pulled out a CD. She popped it into the CD player and Travis smiled as Pearl Jam began coming through the car speakers. With a quick thumbs up and last check Travis started up the car and they were off.

...

The trip was going to take roughly seven hours all together but factoring in how long it would take them to find out what Travis wanted to know, he figured they'd be back in Lima around 8:30 or 9 at night, depending on traffic. Taking a glance at the GPS Travis couldn't believe that they were less than 45 minutes away from Harrisburg. He gulped, the nervousness growing even thicker. He tried to shake it off and instead listened to Rachel talk. She was mainly talking about her boyfriend Finn but he didn't mind.

"You're really in love with him, huh?"

"I am." Rachel blushed. "I mean there's so much more to him than his jock appearance. He's a really sweet, talented, and incredible guy and I can't believe he feels the same way about me."

"He would be crazy not to, Rachel. You're one of a kind." Travis flashed her a toothy grin.

"What about you?" Rachel asked.

"What about me?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Travis didn't answer for a minute or two. "I am in love with somebody but I know she doesn't feel the same way."

"Than she must be crazy." Rachel said.

"No, I think she's just realistic, unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The last high school I went to, in Michigan, there was this girl. Her name was Annie. She was... amazing. We fell for each other hard and fast and of course being kind of a hopeless dreamer I thought it was going to last forever but two months before school was over my stepdad Alan got transfered to Lima. I tried to work it out with her, you know make it so we could have a long distance relationship but she said that it would never work out. We kept in touch for a little while after I moved but eventually she stopped taking my calls and wouldn't answer any of my emails. It was like she completely forgot about me and it still hurts."

Rachel rubbed his shoulder. "Well, than it's her loss because you are an amazing guy."

Travis smiled at her. "Thanks Rachel."

"No need to thank. I'm just simply stating the truth." Rachel reached over and turned up the volume of the radio.

...

They had been parked out in front of the clinic for more than an hour, neither one of them saying anything. Travis took a deep breath and nodded his head before finally getting out of the car. Rachel stayed in her seat not knowing if he wanted her to go with him or not. She looked at him happily when he opened up her door and took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

...

The nurse in the reception office was more than a little rude and angry at what seemed like everything but at least she was helpful. They had the file of the sperm donor that was Travis's dad and whoever the man was, had chosen to fill out a complete and long biography. Maybe he knew one day the child he helped bring into the world would want to find him.

Rachel sat in the reception area with Travis, his hand still holding tightly onto hers. He read for a long time and Rachel was just glad to be there to give him support. As he reached the last page a photograph fell out of the file onto the floor. Travis bent down and picked it up. A young man with wavy black hair and cobalt blue eyes stared back at him. Rachel glanced over at the photo and did a double take. She snatched the photo from Travis and jumped up out of her seat.

"Dad?" She shouted in disbelief.

Travis stood up as well. "What?"

"This is a picture of my dad from when he was in his mid 20's!" Rachel said in complete shock. She grabbed the file from Travis and looked at the donor's name, 'Mitchell Wieser.' "Holy shit!" Travis couldn't believe rachel had just sworn.

"Mitchell Wieser! This is my dad this is my father this means..." She and Travis looked at each other, their eyes huge. Suddenly little characteristics that they both shared seemed to come into view and it was all making sense in the most confusing way possible.

Travis moved his mouth a few times before he could get any words out. "I know how completely 80's sitcom and cliched it is to say this right now but I'm sorry it calls for it. Awwwwwwkwaaaaaard."

**A/N: Ah! So this was the twist I hope none of you had guessed it but if you did then well done and you all rock but this story isn't over yet.**

**TBC... **


End file.
